1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a double-needle sewing machine, and more particularly, to a needle plate for a double-needle sewing machine that sews the edge of a thick workpiece with two lines of stitches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 are perspective views showing a needle plate for a conventional double-needle sewing machine.
A needle plate 10 used in a conventional double-needle post bed sewing machine has two needle holes 11a formed on the cross as shown in FIG. 1 or two needle holes 11b oppositely formed in parallel as shown in FIG. 2.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, on doing proximity sewing work of 2 mm or less using the later needle plate 10 in which the two needle holes 11b are opposite to each other, the interval between the two needle holes 11b is narrow, and thus the needle plate between the two needle holes 11b has been frequently broken due to interference between needles. Hence, it takes a great deal of expense and time to exchange the broken needle plate 10.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 1, when the two needle holes 11a are formed on the cross, an interval between the two needle holes 11a is wide, and thus the needle plate between the two needle holes 11a is not broken. However, the sewn stitches are not formed in parallel as before.